The Legend of Zelda: Raven's Scar (Book One of the Raven Saga)
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Two Great Wars have been fought so far, but when an old enemy begins to rear its ugly head again, a young Witch named Lauren Goodwill shall be the one to save Magic-Kind, or let it fall into darkness. But, to save Magic-Kind, she's going to need help. That help comes in the form of an unlikely friend, and he has a sword that slays demons. Rated T. *Re-write of older novel*


**The Legend of Zelda: Raven's Scar**

 **Prologue: Crow, Rook, Raven**

At the dawn of the First Great War, in the year 1200 A.D., a young she-mage by the name of Helena Greymane forged a sword, a sword that would one day slay the darkest Wizard alive.

Helena fought with her brothers and sisters for hours on in, never faltering in their step, never shying from death.

But, on this day, January 20th, 1200, she would die.

Die holding the sword that she forged.

But she would kill 'The Man Who Threatened All" before she succumbed to her wounds.

After the dust cleared and the wounded and warriors crept from their hiding places, three mages rushed to the fallen woman's side.

Nathandrial Flameson, Helena's best friend, got to her first.

The red haired warrior dropped to his knees besides the woman and pulled her into his lap.

"...What have you done?"

The woman smiled up at him, blood staining her lips.

"...I saved us...he is dead…"

Helena coughed up blood and the liquid hissed at it hit the cold snow.

"...Helena….please don't fade away…"

"I won't, not like you think...Nathan…"

He leaned closer to her face.

"Yes?"

"...I...I have heard tales of other warriors giving up their mortal forms...and being kept in objects...this sword, here…"

Helena held up the most beautiful sword that Nathandrial had ever seen.

"...What are you saying?"

"...When you die...would you like to become a sword spirit?"

His answer changed the course of history forever.

Helena and those that fell were enshrouded in a massive cairn/tomb deep within the forest that surrounded the field and lake. For some time, flocks of crows were seen near the tomb, as if they were in mourning….

* * *

Several decades later, Flameson was near death, and the old man remembered only one thing.

 _"When you die, would you like to become a sword spirit?"_

He knew he had little time to decide, so, he summoned various mages to his room…

* * *

After the darkness had taken him, he knew nothing.

At least, until he heard a voice.

The voice was female.

"...Such a beautiful weapon…."

He was confused.

Very confused.

What did this woman mean by, weapon?

Then she continued to speak.

"Godric...did you ever see such a weapon? I wonder what it is doing out here…"

"Rachel, get away from there, do you know what this place is?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yes. This is the Tomb of the Mages."

Rachel, if this was indeed the woman's name, sounded shocked.

"It is? Then...was this sword hers?"

"Prehaps…"

Then, he could see.

The woman was around the same age as his friend.

She even looked like her.

 _...Helena?_

He knew it wasn't her.

"...Rachel?"

A young man was standing nearby, looking back over his right shoulder every now and then,

Rachel had her back to him, with her hands on…

A sword hilt.

 _...A sword hilt? What is this?_

But Nathan had no time to wonder.

Rachel pulled upwards and the sword slid from the rock as silently as possible.

The woman then held the blade above her head, and Nathan felt _free_.

Then, darkness took him again, but before it did, he could have sworn he heard something.

The roar of a Dragon.

* * *

Later on, Nathan would look back on the years he spent with Rachel with pride.

He once again helped someone stop an evil Wizard, Abelson Riddle.

But, once again, he couldn't help but feel guilt when Rachel also died due to her wounds.

Just like Helena, a certain type of bird surrounded the girl's resting place, a flock of rooks, this time.

* * *

And, once more, a somber Godric found himself before the sword pedestal, this time alone, and holding his friend's sword.

"...I thank you, whoever sent this sword to us. I hope that whoever next find this sword treats you well."

As the black veil once again covered his vision, Nathan sent out a silent message.

 _I shall protect them….you need not worry._

* * *

It seemed to be a long time before he heard another voice.

This one, however, seemed to be slightly younger than the last two.

"...A sword? Way out here?"

He heard leaves being crushed beneath footfalls and then felt a pair of smooth hands tighten around the hilt of the sword.

"...Wonder who owned this...seems pretty old...weird...it feels...as...as if...no...Can it?"

He then once again experienced the sensation of being freed from the pedestal, and he got a good look at the woman that now held him in her right hand:

She was young, around the age of one-and-five, had short brown hair, brown eyes, a scarred throat, wore strange cloths, wore a battered golden ring around her neck, a strange device was strapped to her right wrist, and she carried herself with...was it pride?

He guessed her height to be around 5 feet, 2 inches, and then he spotted the marking,

It was on the back of her right hand.

It was there, but he knew that only he could see it.

The marking depicted some sort of golden bird...no... _Raven_ , with its wings spread upwards, towards the girl's fingers.

 _….I know that Mark...Rachel had it….but...could she truly be…?_

Then the girl spoke.

"...Uh….I have to name you something...what can I call you?"

He was silent.

"...How about... _Riptide_. Would that work?"

Nathan found himself saying yes, but then discovered that the girl couldn't hear him.

 _...She will in time…_

* * *

Time passed. About two months, since the girl had found him in the forest. He was pleased to see that at least the castle hadn't changed that much. Several of the relics that he had seen newly forged were now ancient, such as Godric's sword.

But yet...the sword spirit, as he had come to realize that that was now what he was, felt as if this "Animagus" was something more than a regular Witch…

He wondered...just wondered...if this Witch could eventually become more powerful than the First Wizard….

* * *

 **And, sure enough, as my later novels will tell you, she did.**

 **Yeah, Hello, everyone.**

 **Yes, I know.**

 **Brief history lesson there.**

 **Annnyyywwwaaaay-**

 **Yes, this IS a re-write.**

 **Truth is, the first version was…**

 **Well, it had problems.**

 **LOTS of problems.**

 **So.**

 **I have no idea how long this will be.**

 **What will be changed, or cut, or added.**

 **This is a revival of the Raven Trilogy.**

 **I shall eventually remake Books 2 and 3 as well, but, for now, I'm focusing on Book 1.**

 **Like I said, a lot shall be changed. There might be multiple prologues, I am still planning.**


End file.
